A constant velocity universal joint of the above type is known from DE 43 36 466 A1 in which there is provided a guide element made by cutting whose longitudinal extent corresponds to the width of the outer ring. The length of the rolling elements, however, is clearly smaller than the width of the outer ring. On a strong deflection of the tripod joint for example, which causes an axial displacement between the inner and outer ring, such a configuration can lead to an increased loading of the rolling elements because the load is not applied to the entire length thereof.